Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Iggy is a fictional character from the Japanese manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is a dog with Stand powers, remembered for his obsession for coffee-flavored chewing gum and for antagonizing Jean Pierre Polnareff in the series. Iggy also sported the most unsociable traits ever in a dog, as he will fart on a person's face while chewing and ripping out their hair. Discovery Iggy, who possessed the powers of a Stand, was found by Mohammed Avdol in the street slums of New York. Only Avdol is able to come close to him. Adventures Iggy came to the scene aboard a Speedwagon-sponsored helicopter in the middle of the desert. Polnareff, being cocky and intrigued about their new partner, becomes the target of the ferocity that Iggy is famous for, after disturbing his slumber. The pilots and Avdol were only able to control him because of one unlikely treat: a coffee-flavored chewing gum. Because of how he attacked Polnareff, everyone, especially Jotaro, had doubts if Iggy is a suitable companion. Their questioning grew deeper when they were attacked by N'Dour in the middle of the desert. They misinterpreted Iggy's pursuit of N'Dour's trail for cowardice. Jotaro sported brutality upon Iggy to make sure he wouldn't try to escape, but Iggy's real intentions bring Jotaro to the enemy, and the eventual defeat of N'Dour. This earned Iggy the trust of the group. Among Iggy's most noteworthy feats are defeating PetShop, Dio Brando's pet falcon and guardian of his mansion (but not before losing one of his paws to the Stand user), and using his senses to track down Kenny G. in the maze inside it, teaming up with Avdol. Iggy valiantly attacked but was decimated by Vanilla Ice while trying to defend Jean Pierre Polnareff. Stand The Fool is a very unorthodox Stand. Unlike more traditional Stands, it does not have an actual psychic manifestation (i.e. it is not normally visible), but instead takes its form by manipulating sand and dust particles in the environment. As such, it is one of the few Stands that is visible to everyone, not only to Stand users. Also, since it does not have a psychic form, it cannot be harmed in any way (attacking it would just mean you are attacking a pile of dirt), and as such, Iggy cannot be harmed by attacking it. Iggy, through The Fool, can manipulate sand in any way he can think of; indeed, he even fooled Vanilla Ice momentarily by using The Fool to masquerade as Dio. Iggy has been able to glide through the air with it, and can attack opponents by bombarding them with waves of sand. The preferred form Iggy gives it is that of a dog-like being with an Aztec-like stone mask face and wheels for hind legs. Trivia * Iggy's current form was originally not intended. Iggy was supposed to have been a scraggly and old dog, but this has changed in the middle of the publication. This may have occurred so that Araki could more readily portray Iggy's thoughts and emotions during his fight against PetShop. His design and coloration are most likely based on that of a Boston Terrier. * In some cases, Iggy can talk. This is heard in Capcom's fighting game based on the series, but only for the Japanese version. * Iggy's form of communication is simply barking, growling and snarls. It is often followed by subtitles of what he means with it. * Apparently, he thinks himself to be stronger than Jotaro. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Fictional dogs fr:Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)